Wasteland Sexcapades!
by Twilightboy
Summary: lemon just before the Battle of Hoover Dam. The Courier visits every woman in the mojave he's slept with  and a few he hasn't for some fun before he goes to the dam. Review to suggest a girl. Good Karma, NCR, Male Courier.
1. Dazzle

Matthew sighed deeply, staring at the asphalt street of the strip.  
>The Battle of Hoover Dam was imminent, and he'd be participating, as would all his friends.<br>Matthew, the famed Courier who'd cheated death so many times and brought the NCR's enemies to their knees. Despite all his past exploits, he couldn't shake the fear that he might die soon. He'd been near death before, shot in the head by that prick Benny, roughed up by Caeser's guards before he'd put a bullet in the bastard, mauled by Deathclaws, bitten by Nightstalkers, stun by Radscorpions, shot, stabbed, slashed, blown up, punched, the list goes on. Despite all this, here he sat, his NCR Veteran Ranger's duster flapping in the breeze as he studied a crack in the asphalt like it held the meaning of life. He was still alive, he had survived, no. He had thrived! He had plenty of attention from the ladies in his life, fun times with his friends he'd made across the Mojave, he always had a place to sleep, something to eat and some ammunition. Wasn't that all he could really hope for? Matthew perked up slightly, looking up from the asphalt thinking. He didn't HAVE to sit on his ass, whining about not wanting to die. No, he could take it in stride. Deal with it, make jokes about it. If he was going out, he'd be going out with a huge fucking bang. A smile lit his lips as an idea popped into his head. Just a couple last days of fun before the battle. Some time to say goodbye, pray, think and most importantly, get drunk and screw. Matthew pushed to his feet, a grin plastered across his lips as he strode across the street to Gomorrah. There was a certain hooker there that he'd grown fond of. As he crossed the street, there was a series of excited whispers at people pointed towards him, "That's him! He put a bullet right between Ceaser's eyes!" one man whispered. "I heard he took out an Alpha Deathclaw and it's mate!"  
>another muttered. "Isn't he the guy that wiped out the Fiends?"<br>A women whispered. Matthew ignored them as he punched open the door to Gomorrah. Striding in through the open door, he removed his Ranger's Helmet just as the protests and complaints started. Immediately the Omerta thugs present snapped their mouths shut and stepped to the side, watching fearfully as the Mojave's God of War strode past. He ignored several people simultaneously as they asked him to join a game of Blackjack. Pausing only briefly to grab a bottle of whiskey (on the house of course) Matthew made it to the courtyard in record time. He instantly strode over to Dazzle's tent, ignoring the various other hookers that practically threw themselves at him. "Why hello there."  
>Dazzle greeted, placing a hand on her hip.<br>"Shouldn't you be at the dam sugar?"  
>she purred.<br>"Not for another couple day. I figured if I'm going out, might as well be with a banging."  
>Dazzle giggled. "Alright then baby. This one'll be free..."<p>

She stepped into her small tent, Matthew following eagerly. The flap fluttered shut, shielding them from prying eyes as Dazzle quickly and almost casually stripped out of her hooker's outfit. She unclapsed the handcuffs that kept her skirt up and let it simply slide down to the floor. While Matthew quickly yanked off his duster and armor, frantic to get ready, Dazzle was taking her time, slowly unclasping her bra and tossing it aside. Finally she slid down her panties, just as Matthew, shirtless, was slipping off his Rodeo Jeans. "Just lay back and relax for a minute."  
>Dazzle purred. Matthew obeyed happily, laying back on the bed in only his boxers, a large bulge in them. Dazzle lowered herself to her knees and leaned forward onto the bed. Seizing Matthew's boxers she slid them down and off, exposing his 10 inches of manhood. Giggling slightly, she gave it a squeeze and gently stroked it for a moment. Matthew simply folded his arms behind his head and watched with pleasure. Dazzle started to stroke him harder and faster before sliding her lips down on his shaft. He gently sucked on the large member, having some difficulty getting all of it her mouth. Matthew grunted slightly and shoved his cock slightly deeper into Dazzle's mouth. Her eyes widened as her mouth was filled completely and she tried not to choke while she bobbed up and down on the throbbing member. Her tongue slid all around the huge cock and she finally released it, inhaling deeply.<br>"You know what comes next."  
>Dazzle teased. Matthew snickered, "Yes, I do."<br>he slid off the bed and stood behind Dazzle as she bent across the soft red matress.  
>Matthew picked up her discarded Handcuffs and clicked them onto her wrists, leaving them a little loose so she could stay fairly comfortable. Dazzle wiggled her butt slightly, teasing Matthew. Sliding onto his knees behind Dazzle he gently slid his cock into her pussy.<br>Despite how often he did this, Dazzle never was fully prepared for the sensation. She gasped softly as the dick filled her and slowly started to slide out. She moaned, squirming in slight discomfort, but mostly pleasure. The massive cock thrust back into her and she squeeked slightly in surprise. He was getting rougher with each stroke. Pulling back out again, Matthew grabbed Dazzle's hips and slowly started to pull her against him with each thrust, penetrating a little deeper. The prostitute winced slightly from the next stroke, the pleasure managed to override the pain but not enough that she didn't notice. She squirmed some more, her aching pussy dripping wet as Matthew filled it again. Dazzle was already nearing her climax just after these short minutes with her client. One of Matthew's large, rough hands slid up Dazzle's petite, soft body and captured her left breast in a surprisingly gentle grasp. Dazzle moaned, long and loud as another slam into her was accompanied by the gentle pinching of her nipple. "Yesss!"  
>she moaned in ecstacy, Matthews hand continuing its work while the thrusts started to pick up speed. Finally, Dazzle gritted her teeth, tensed, and came, her eyes sliding shut as she went limp against the bed, melting under the pleasure. Matthew slid his long sexual organ out and released the hooker's breast. "Was that good?"<br>He asked.  
>Dazzle breathlessly nodded and shoved her ass back in the air, ready for one of the last parts. Dazzle's cum dripping from his cock, Matthew gently pushed his tip against Dazzle's anus like he'd done so many times before. She groaned loudly as he pushed himself inside her, the tiny hole squeezing his cock tightly as he shoved it completely inside. Dazzle gasped, her back arching slightly as the long dick started to pull back out. She had to admit, no matter how uncomfortable taking it the ass could be, she enjoyed it. Matthew started to pick up speed, filling her tiny anus faster and deeper with each thrust. There were a couple moments when it was just painful, but she'd been through way worse. She could handle taking it like this.<br>Finally, Matthew came inside her, her anus filling with his warm semon. Dazzle leaned forward on the bed for support as the sensation of him jerking his cock out of her ass hit her.  
>Matthew effortlessly picked Dazzle up and layed her gently on the bed on her back. Straddling her chest he smiled down at her slightly sleepy expression. "You tired Dazz?"<br>he asked. The girl nodded slightly, "A little. I've had an abnormally large number of clients today. Mostly NCR Troopers headed for the dam. I think they share your feelings of imminent doom."  
>Matthew chuckled and played with Dazzle's large breasts for a moment, normally she might've playfully swatted him away only to let him grab onto them seconds later, but with her hands cuffed behind her, things were a bit more difficult, so she just layed there and enjoyed the sensation of someone being gentle with her breasts for once. Dazzle sighed at the memories of her rougher and more sadistic clients. "I'm thinking about leaving The Business." Dazzle sighed, trying to carry on a conversation while having sex. Matthew smiled slightly, still fondling her breasts. "Good."<br>Dazzle's eyes widened. "I thought you were my best customer?"  
>The girl was slightly offended by this, as if all her hard work was being under appreciated.<br>"You deserve better."  
>Matthew explained, releasing her breasts.<br>Dazzle's eyes widened in shock.  
>"You do. You could've had a happier life if it weren't for the Omertas. It's their fault your addicted to Med-X too."<br>Dazzle shifted slightly, talking about her addiction made her uncomfortable, partially because she wasn't used to being cared about.  
>"Maybe I should just stay. I mean, the money's good, and the Omerta's will probably just kill me if I quit."<br>she seemed very unworried about the Omerta's thugs coming after her but she didn't seem to worry about hardly anything really. Matthew shook his head. "I helped Joana get out, I can help you get out too. The Omertas will piss themselves as soon as they see me with you."  
>Dazzle considered it briefly,<br>"Where will I stay? I don't have any family."  
>Matthew shrugged. "You can stay with me at the Lucky 38. Not as a sex slave or anything either, as a geust. Until you can get on your feet."<br>A single tear glistened in Dazzle's eye,  
>"Thank you."<br>she whispered. Matthew shrugged,  
>"It's nothing. Now, back to sex?"<br>Dazzle nodded eagerly and presented her breasts for his use.  
>Happily laying his cock between the two large globes he started to thrust, the friction between her breasts causing Dazzle to moan. "You know."<br>Dazzle gasped. "If you wanna break my no kissing rule this one time I wouldn't object."  
>Matthew bent down for only a second and pecked her lips before going back to his thrusts.<br>After a moment, he came again, cum splashing onto Dazzle's cheeks, lips, and breasts. She hungrily licked the cum off her lips and smiled. "Can I have the key?  
>she asked. Matthew smiled and handed her the handcuff key. She quickly unlocked the cuffs and set to work wiping the cum off her face and licking it off her fingers.<p>

"Thanks for a wonderful time."  
>Matthew said happily.<br>"Thanks for agreeing to let me live with you."  
>Dazzle replied.<br>"Not a problem."  
>He gently placed his Ranger Duster on Dazzle's thin frame, the large coat slightly too long and big for her. Matthew picked up his discarded helmet and held it under his arm as the pair walked out of the tent and left the courtyard. As he and Dazzle walked through the Casino, nearly every Thug in the place started glaring daggers, some only backing down when Matthew himself returned the glare and rested his hand on the ornately engraved M&amp;A 9mm Pistol at his hip that Benny had affectionately called Maria. Pausing for a moment at the Receptionist's desk, he said simply,<br>"Tell Cachino that Dazzle quits and will be staying with me from now on."  
>the Receptionist nodded timidly and scribbled down the note.<br>Matthew and Dazzle then simply strode out of Gomorrah, Dazzle occasionally peaking over her shoulder. "You know Cachino?"  
>she asked.<br>"I'm the reason he runs things now."  
>Matthew replied simply. Dazzle thought best not to directly ask if he had anything to do with the deaths of the previous owners and instead was silent as he took her to the Lucky 38. After informing her of the location of weapons, ammo, food, water, and giving her a more proper outfit to wear, Matthew left, heading down to the Vault 21 giftshop for his next goodbye.<p> 


	2. Sarah Weintraub

Matthew pushed the door to the Vault 21 Giftshop open and stepped inside, ducking slightly to keep from bumping his head on the door frame. Sarah Weintraub sat in a chair by the door, reading. She glanced up as Matthew walked in,  
>"Hey there big boy,"<br>She greeted, glancing up at the 6'4 hulk.  
>"I'm going to the dam in a couple days, so get downstairs, get undressed, and get ready for the best goodbye ever."<br>Sarah smiled seductively and tossed aside her magazine. "Oooh, you're really kickin' me into gear aren't ya? Well let me just drive my chassis down to your pad and park. Don't forget the oil."  
>She giggled,<br>"Wait for me in your room."  
>Matthew practically ran down the stairs and into the vault itself. He opened the door to his room, stepped in, and let it slide shut again. Quickly stripping off his rodeo jeans, duster, armor and T-shirt, Matthew flopped onto the bed and waited impatiently. After another unbearable three minutes, the door hissed open and Sarah stepped into the room. Matthew sat up and smiled, the door sliding shut behind the sexy blonde.<br>"Want a show big boy?"  
>She asked.<br>Matthew nodded, the same smirk plastered across his face.  
>Sarah practically purred seductively as she unclipped her Vault 21 Jumpsuit's belt and tossed it aside. She slowly slid the zipper down to her waist and pulled the jumpsuit open, exposing her breasts, still held back by her black lace bra. Sarah smiled seductively, eyeing the bulge that appeared in Matthew's boxers.<br>"Want me to keep going honey?"  
>she purred. Matthew eagerly nodded, eyes fixed expectantly on her breasts.<br>Sarah pulled the zipper the rest of the way down and stepped out of her jumpsuit, leaving it in a heap in the floor. She slowly walked over to the bed, her hips swaying with each step.  
>She stopped at the edge of the matress and slowly reached behind her to unclasp her bra.<br>The thin, lace, barrier slipped off and fluttered to the floor, allowing Sarah's breasts to burst free like water from a dam. She gently started to play with her breasts, lifting them and squeezing them with an occasional moan. Matthew shifted impatiently, the bulge in his boxers growing larger. She slowly started to slide her panties down, only moving them an inch at first and pausing to make sure she had Matthew's attention. She slipped them the rest of the way down and the thin black under garment slid down to her ankles. She stepped out of them and climbed onto the bed, slowly moving forward on her hands and knees like a sexy cat.  
>"Come here and give me some sugar."<br>she moaned softly.  
>She leaned forward and Matthew pressed his lips against hers tightly, his tongue ramming into her mouth and battling with hers like a pair of hissing snakes.<br>Sarah moaned against his lips for a moment then pulled back, moving down to his crotch.  
>She eagerly grabbed his boxers and yanked them off, smirking as his 10" member pointed at her face, inches from her lips.<br>"Mmmm, I want this inside me."  
>She purred, stroking the aforementioned sexual organ.<br>Her tongue slowly stroked across the tip, tasting it.  
>"Mmmmmm."<br>Sarah moaned, she licked from the base to the tip several times then greedily lowered her mouth onto the throbbing member, her tongue swirling around it in her mouth. Matthew groaned slightly, raising his hips and ramming his cock deeper into Sarah's mouth.  
>"Damn that's nice Sarah."<br>He grunted.  
>Sarah slowly pulled her lips off of his shaft,<br>"Thanks honey, I try."  
>She said with a giggle.<br>She slammed her mouth back down on his erection and started to bob her head up and down, sucking it like a lolipop when she came down. After a moment she pulled herself off of him and slid forward, straddling him. "I can't wait any longer honey. Fuck me!"  
>she commanded. Matthew grabbed Sarah's hips and carefully positioned her slit against the tip of his cock. Slowly he lowered her down his length, ripping a vicious moan out of her as he impaled her.<br>"Yes! Right there!"  
>She cried, happily dropping lower onto his cock, taking his entire length inside her.<br>Matthew grinned up at her as she closed her eyes and sighed in ecstacy. "Lean down here so I can get a hold of those titties."  
>he ordered.<br>Sarah silently obeyed, leaning forward so that she layed on top of him, his cock still buried in her pussy. She slid forward, up his tall frame so he could reach her breasts. Matthew instantly grabbed her left breast, squeezing it and weighing it in his hand while he captured her right in his mouth, his tongue swirling circles around her nipple. Slowly, he pushed her back down his chest, her pussy enveloping his dick again. Sarah moaned as the thrusts picked up speed, Matthew greedily and eagerly licking her nipples every time he pulled her up and off his cock. Sarah moaned loudly as Matthew's penis rocked into her pussy one last time, a wave of pleasure washing over her as she came. Matthew slowly pulled his still hard dick (which was now coated in her cum) back out of her pussy. Sarah moaned again, a low, soft, sound as she rolled off of Matthew and layed in the bed panting.  
>"Why haven't you cummed yet big boy?"<br>she asked breathlessly.  
>"I'm saving it up for that tight little rear of yours."<br>Matthew explained, stroking her thigh playfully.  
>"Yum, that sounds good. But did you remember that oil I mentioned before?"<br>Matthew jerked open the bedside table drawer and pulled a small vial out. Inside the vial was a clear oil that Matthew had brewed from a series of plants and other items over a fire. The result of the combination of so many plants as well as several chems was a lubricant that also made the user's nerves vastly more sensitive, allowing more pleasure during sex. His nickname for the substance was Wasteland Lube.  
>Uncapping the vial he wiggled it around tauntingly in front of Sarah. "Bend over Sarah."<br>He commanded simply. Sarah smirked and rolled onto her stomach, raising her ass high into the air. Matthew poured a small bit onto her anus and rubbed it in, a low moan coming from the back of Sarah's throat.  
>He rubbed her anus a bit harder, pushing it with his fingertip as well.<br>"That feels sooo good."  
>she groaned. Matthew recapped the vial and set it on the bedside table.<br>"Get ready for the ride of your life baby."  
>he smacked her ass, leaving a bright red hand print across her right buttock.<br>"Ow!"  
>Other than the brief exclamation of pain, Sarah didn't protest the action, especially when Matthew gently slid the tip of his dick into her anus and slowly rocked it forward.<br>Sarah pushed up onto her hands, on all fours as she was taken from behind. She let out a long moan and pushed her ass backwards, enjoying the sensation of the throbbing rod filling her anus. The moan of pleasure turned to a groan of discomfort as his cock withdrew, pulling on her anus slightly. Matthew thrust his hips forward and refilled Sarah's anus, pulling another moan out of her. He reached between her legs and roughly rubbed her pussy and clit, causing a louder, more emotional moan to escape Sarah's lips.  
>Matthew rocked back out of Sarah's anus again then leaned forward and went back in, picking up speed gradually. A sense of urgency hit the Hero of the Mojave as the pleasure of Sarah's tiny hole wrapping around him grew. He thrust into her and ripped back out faster and faster, a finger slipping into Sarah's pussy and increasing her pleasure. Sarah's tight ass quivered slightly from the impact as Matthew's hips slammed against it, his cock buried to the hilt inside her. A second and then third finger slipped its way into Sarah's pussy and rubbed inside her, pumping in and out occasionally too. Sarah shrieked abruptly, slamming her ass tighter against Matthew's hips as she came, cum coating Matthew's fingers. Matthew's release followed Sarahs, a slight growl accompanying it as semon splashed deep into Sarah's anus. For just a moment, both of them froze, Matthew on his knees, leaning forward and deeper into Sarah. Sarah on all fours and leaning back against Matthew, her head thrown back in ecstacy as she gritted her teeth. Within seconds, their orgasms passed, and the two almost simultaneously went limp, Sarah wincing slightly as she practically fell onto Matthew's dick.<br>She moaned, and slid off of Matthew, falling limp next to him.  
>"Oh God Matthew,"<br>she breathed.  
>She rubbed her ass, wincing slightly when she felt of her hole.<br>"That was so good, please. Fuck me again."  
>She begged, rubbing her butt against Matthew's limp and exhausted dick.<br>Matthew pressed his dick firmly between her buttocks and leaned forward to plant a kiss under her ear.  
>"I wish I could baby. But I need to go."<br>Sarah sighed, disappointed.  
>"Can I at least give you one last quick show?"<br>she pleaded. Matthew's dick rubbed deeper between Sarah's buttocks.  
>"Go for it."<br>Sarah pushed away from Matthew and slid a finger into her pussy, moaning low as she withdrew it, covered in her cum. Making sure Matthew was watching, she placed her finger to her lips and licked her cum off of it.  
>"Mmmm, I taste good."<br>she whispered.  
>"I could've told you that."<br>Matthew teased.  
>Sarah moved the same finger behind her and forced it into her ass, gasping slightly as it penetrated and wiggled. She pulled it back out and licked it clean of Matthew's cum.<br>"Yummy. You're tasty. But I already knew that."  
>she teased. Matthew arched an eyebrow in anticipation of what she'd do next.<br>Sarah again plunged the finger into her anus then pulled it back out, covered in Matthew's cum. She then thrust her middle finger into her pussy and pulled it out, covered in her own cum. Sticking both fingers in her mouth, she sucked them clean, the sweet and salty taste of Matthew's and Her cum blending together in her mouth.  
>"We taste great together."<br>She purred.  
>Matthew chuckled and gave her butt a playful smack.<br>"I have to go now Sarah. Thanks for the ride."  
>Sarah sighed and layed back in bed, perfectly comfortable with her nudity as she watched Matthew pull on his Ranger uniform.<br>"I'll miss you."  
>she cooed.<br>Matthew froze for a moment, then replied,  
>"If I don't make it back..."<br>Sarah shook her head,  
>"You're too badass to lose to those Legion fags."<br>She assured.  
>"Just come back here after you're done and try fucking some ass instead of kicking it."<br>she added, giggling. Matthew finally slipped on his Duster, completing the outfit.  
>He plucked the vial of Wasteland Lube off of the bedside table and slipped it into a pocket on his duster, saving it for later. Leaning down, he pecked Sarah's lips once and gave her breast a teasing lick before he disappeared out the door, on to the next lucky woman.<p>

Thanks for the favorites, alerts, and reviews guys! It's nice to know people actually find my work entertaining. Now, I have a problem.  
>I was gonna have the Courier do it with some girls you can't actually do it with in the game. For example, Sunny Smiles (so hot). The reason Im going to have him fuck non fuckable characters is simple, there's not enough fuckable characters. below is my list of people he's going to do it with.<p>

Dazzle  
>Sarah Weintraub<br>Sweetie  
>Sunny Smiles<br>Rose of Sharon Cassidy  
>Red Lucy<p>

These are some girls I MIGHT have him do. Tell me which ones you all like best.

The Arms Merchant at the 188 Trading Post (someone recommend a name for her)  
>Random Gomorrah Hooker (see above)<br>Diane (the great khan girl)  
>Random Fiend Girl (he could drug her)<br>Pretty Sarah

review people. review! 


	3. Red Lucy

Remember kids, check the reviews for a review from me containing an update on the story!

Matthew strode confidently out of the Vault 21 Giftshop, his Ranger's Duster billowing out behind him. Next on his list was Red Lucy, his wonderfully submissive red head who liked it rough in places most girls didn't. He was getting hard just thinking about it!  
>Eventually, he started jogging across The Strip and Freeside, too eager to just walk like everyone else. And after a short while, he ended up at The Thorn. Yanking open the familair sewer grate and climbing down he quickly entered the main room of the thorn. Down below a pair of Night Stalkers were tearing into each other, rattling and hissing viciously. The crowds were, as usual, cheering and Red Lucy was standing in her usual spot, a small spotlight seeming to focus only on her. Matthew quickly navigated the rather unsafe looking walkways over to Red and smiled widely.<br>"Hello Red,"  
>he said simply.<br>"Welcome back my hunter, do you wish to fight in another match?"  
>Matthew's smile turned slightly smug and mischievous,<br>"Not quite."  
>he replied.<br>Red smiled slightly,  
>"Very well my hunter,"<br>she purred,  
>"Come to my chambers."<br>she said simply. She turned and left, disappearing into a nearby hallway.  
>Matthew grinned after her and paused to glance back into the arena. One Nightstalker laid dead on the ground, and the other limped back into its cage.<br>Matthew spun on his heel and briskly walked towards Red's chambers, his boots clanging against the metal floor.

The door hissed open and Matthew stepped inside, ducking slightly to keep from hitting his head. The lights were dimmed and some music played from the speakers. Lucy sat on the bed, wearing her nightgown (sexy sleepwear).  
>Matthew stepped over to the bed and looked down at her with a smirk. He wouldn't be using his homemade lube on her, she liked it rough. Very rough. Quickly shedding his uniform like he'd done so many times before he simply stood in front of Red, a large bulge in his boxers.<br>"Suck it."  
>he commanded simply. Having recieved the command from her hunter many times before, Red knew exactly what to do. Sliding to her knees, she yanked his boxers off, the massive dick pointing directly in her face. Red licked along the length of it, then opened her mouth wide and shoved the massive dick in. Matthew grabbed a fistful of Lucy's hair and shoved his cock in as deep as he could. Lucy coughed and choked slightly before getting used to the sex organ filling her mouth. Lucy slowly started to bob her head up and down on Matthew's cock, her hunter's hand in her hair, guiding her up and down his length. Red started to hum, her tongue simultaneously swirling around Matthew's cock inside her mouth. Matthew growled and shoved his cock deeper into Red's mouth, causing her to squirm uncomfortably.<br>After a moment, he let her come up for air, pulling his cock out of her mouth and letting her pant for a moment.  
>"Get up."<br>Matthew commanded. Red Lucy obeyed, and Matthew pushed her onto the bed on her back.  
>Red inhaled sharply as Matthew straddled her waist, his hand reaching under her skirt. He tugged her panties off and tossed them aside. Red let out a moan when her hunter started to rub her pussy. As soon as he felt the woman getting wet, he stopped and spread her legs wide open. Grabbing her thighs and pulling her closer, Matthew shoved his cock into Lucy's wet folds, filling her pussy in one long stroke. Lucy moaned louder, her back arching and her eyes closing. "Yessss! Please my hunter, more!"<br>Matthew slowly pulled back then thrust back in, filling the woman's pussy again and causing her to moan again. Matthew flipped the straps of the nightgown off of Red's shoulders, sliding the thin piece of fabric down to reveal her breasts. One hand squeezed her left breast tightly while the other rested on her hip. Matthew covered Red's right nipple with his lips, licking and sucking at it while he continued rocking in and out of her. Just when she started to near her orgasm, her hunter pulled out and released her breasts.  
>"Roll over."<br>He commanded.  
>Red moaned slightly and rolled onto her stomach before pushing up onto her hands and knees.<br>Matthew seized her hair once again and slammed into her pussy from behind, another moan escaping Red's lips as her hunter fell back into a rythmic thrusting motion.  
>Matthew jerked Lucy's head back and planted his lips on her throat, sucking roughly on her fair skin, his free hand reached under her to pinch her hard left nipple.<br>"YES! Please more! More!"  
>she moaned, feeling her lover's huge cock bury deeper into her than it had before.<br>Lucy shrieked and slammed herself against Matthew, her orgasm making her entire body quiver. Matthew slowly pulled his throbbing dick (now covered in her cum) back out of her pussy. Lucy started to lay down but Matthew instantly seized her by the hips,  
>"I don't think so Red, you don't get to rest until I'M done too."<br>Red panted and pushed back up onto all fours.  
>"Yes my hunter."<br>she breathed. Matthew pushed the tip of his cock against her anus, the coating of cum making it slick and allowing him easier and less painful entry. The slick cum did nothing for the discomfort caused by Matthew's giant dick filling Red's tiny ass, however the pain was soon dulled by the pleasure. "UGH! YES!"  
>Red groaned, pushing herself backwards onto Matthew, his cock penetrating her deeper.<br>Matthew pulled back out, and thrust back in, faster and faster. He sharply smacked her tight ass, making it quiver with the impact. His hand moved down to her crotch then, and started to rub her pussy, his other hand moved up to her breast again. "Turn around,"  
>Matthew breathed. Red turned her head as far as she could,<br>"Yes my hunte-"  
>she was silenced by Matthew's lips on hers, his tongue dominating her mouth just like he did with the rest of her body. Matthew growled against her lips, his cock sliding in and out of her faster and faster, he felt his orgasm build then, with one final, <em>deep <em>thrust, he came, his cum filling Red's anus. Panting, he pulled out, and watched the cum slowly drip out of her ravaged hole. Red turned around and brought her mouth down on Matthew's cock again, sucking small bits of both their cum off of him greedily. Matthew once again grasped her hair and forced her mouth over him faster and faster, Red grunting as she deep throated her lover's massive member. After a few more minutes, Matthew forced his cock into Red's mouth one last time and came again, cum splashing across her tongue and down her throat. Red moaned and gulped down the semon, Matthew pushing her off of him and letting her fall back on the bed.  
>He lowered his cock over her face, letting cum squirt and drip onto her lips, cheeks, and breasts for a moment. Once he was done, he stood back up off the bed.<br>"Thanks for the great time Lucy."  
>Matthew called over his shoulder as he quickly pulled back on his boxers and Ranger Uniform.<br>"Your welcome my hunter."  
>Lucy breathed. Matthew smiled one last time and left Lucy's chambers, leaving her with cum dripping out of her ass and mouth and down her breasts and cheeks.<br>Uncapping a bottle of moonshine, the courier took a hard swig and then continued on his way, on to his next sexual adventure...


	4. Pretty Sarah and Sweetie

Matthew blinked a few times, his eyes readjusting to the bright sunlight above ground.  
>He tossed his empty bottle of moonshine aside and hurried over to his next stop, the Casa<br>Madrid Apartments.

As he entered the front door of the building, he couldn't help but remember Saint James and Dermot, the two slaver scumbags who'd lived here. Matthew had, upon learning of their positions as slavers for the fiends, slaughtered the both of them in a shootout that lasted barely 30 seconds and ended with Saint James and Dermot's bullet riddled bodies getting tossed in a nearby dumpster and set alight.

Now though, things were more peaceful, as he reached Pretty Sarah.  
>Smiling pleasantly like he usually did, he decided to try flirting with her again.<br>She needed a self esteem boost.

"Hello there Sarah, you look especially sexy today."  
>Matthew purred.<br>Sarah rolled her eyes,  
>"Yeah, there's nothing quite as sexy as a bitter, pimp, with burns over most of her body."<p>

Matthew leaned against the wall next to her,  
>"Oh c'mon Sarah. The scars are barely noticeable! You're still a sexy little thing rather you think so or not."<br>Sarah sighed, slightly annoyed.

"I've got an inhaler of jet on me, we can split it somewhere more...private, if you want."  
>Sarah arched an eyebrow.<br>"God are you actually serious?"  
>Matthew produced the small inhaler from a pocket in his duster.<br>"I don't kid when it comes to sex and chems."  
>he explained.<p>

Sarah mulled the idea over in her head a moment,  
>"Unfortunately, I was going to visit Sweetie for a nice little ride, of course, there may be enough Jet here for the three of us. If you want."<p>

Pretty Sarah perked up slightly.  
>"Well, I'm sure Sweetie wouldn't mind, but are you SURE you wanna' be with THIS?"<br>she gestured to her deliciously curvy body and Matthew licked his lips.  
>"Definately."<br>he replied.  
>Pretty Sarah sighed,<br>"Fine then. Let's go. This one's on the house,"  
>She slowly started up the stairs to Sweetie's room and Matthew followed eagerly...<p>

Matthew settled into a chair in the corner of Sweetie's room as he watched the whore and her pimp undress each other. Pretty Sarah took a minute to wrestle out of her bandoleers and Merc Troublemaker jacket but finally got the thick layer of leather off. Matthew was a little surprised at the amount of burns across her breasts and torso, but wasn't at all turned off by them.

Whoever'd treated her did a good job, the burns were faded and really just looked like a strange tint to her skin. Matthew slowly kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his duster as Sweetie groped Pretty Sarah's exposed breasts.

Pretty Sarah moaned, as Sweetie's lips covered her left nipple and slowly started to suck and lick.  
>Matthew sped up, tossing his breast plate aside and jerking his rodeo jeans off.<br>Pretty Sarah paused, eyeing the the massive bulge in Matthew's boxers as he joined her and Sweetie.

He wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist from behind and slowly undid her pants, sliding them down her long slender legs. His hands raked up and down her thighs, massaging them. Sweetie moaned as her shirt was unbuttoned and removed, followed by her bra. Pretty Sarah gently pinched her whore's hard nipples, rolling them slightly and pulling a gasp out of the woman as she gave them a gentle lick.

Matthew's hand gently slid between Pretty Sarah's legs and slowly started to rub her pussy.  
>Pretty Sarah moaned, but now as loud or enthusiastic as expected.<br>"Is everything alright babe?"  
>He whispered into her ear, pressing his lips against her throat.<p>

Pretty sighed happily and relaxed in Matthew's arms.  
>"I can barely feel anything, because of my..."<br>she started to tear up,  
>"My burns. I can barely feel it when you touch me."<br>Matthew's tongue gently swirled in circles on the soft, unscarred, flesh of her neck.

"I think I might have something that'll help with that."  
>he whispered.<br>Sarah turned around in his arms to face him, Sweetie behind her, waiting for them to get back to her.

"Really?"  
>Matthew smirked and leaned over to his pile of clothes.<br>Quickly, he fished out an inhaler of jet and a small vial.  
>"Here, try the Jet first."<br>He said, holding the inhaler up to Sarah's lips.  
>Sarah complied and visible relaxed, a feeling of pleasure washing over her.<p>

Tossing the inhaler to Sweetie, he opened the vial of Wasteland Lube he'd made earlier and poured a small bit into his hand.  
>"I whipped this up a while back, the chems and plants in it stimulate the nerves and make anything it touches much more sensitive."<br>he explained, rubbing the oily substance around Sarah's thighs and crotch.

Sarah gasped slightly and sighed with pleasure as Matthew's hand continued rubbing her, now sensitive, flesh, from her thigh to her pussy to her stomach and up to her burned breasts.

"That's much better,"  
>Pretty Sarah breathed, pressing her lips against Matthew's.<br>They french kissed for a moment, Matthew's hands still groping Sarah's body.  
>Sarah, pulled Matthew's boxers down and seized his rock hard member and stroked it for a moment before she was rather abruptly shoved back onto Sweetie's bed.<br>"Get on top of her,"  
>Matthew commanded the prostitute.<p>

Sweetie obeyed, and climbed atop her beautiful pimp, recapturing her breasts with her mouth and right hand while her left hand reach behind her and rubbed Sarah's pussy.  
>Matthew climbed onto the bed behind them and placed both hands firmly on Sweetie's ass, his thumbs rubbing her asshole while his cock slowly slid in between her and Sarah's pussies.<br>Sweetie moaned and lean back slightly, knowing where this was going.

Matthew had become Sweetie's new best customer, and regularly took advantage of the fact that she honestly didn't care what people did to her. Everytime he came near the Casa Madrid Apartments, he'd stop to flirt with Pretty Sarah then go up to visit Sweetie, leaving a half hour later with a smile. Sweetie seemed to enjoy his company as much as he did hers even if she was regularly left with a sore anus from his rough treatment.

Matthew's rock hard length plunged down into Pretty Sarah's wet pussy, a loud moan rewarding his efforts instantly. Pretty Sarah hadn't had sex once since she'd been raped by the fiend, Cook-Cook. She wasn't really able to feel any sense of security until Matthew'd reported to her how he had slaughtered the Chef/Fiend/Chem Addict/Rapist/Pyromaniach's beloved pet Brahmin, Queenie, and then proceeded to disarm and slowly execute the man, delivering .308 caliber rounds to each of his limbs before finally finishing him off and decapitating him.

The head, once confirmed to be Cook-Cook by Major Dhatri, had been taken outside by Matthew and impaled on a spear and left in front of Camp McCarran as a warning. Cook-Cook's body had been burned in a pile with the other Fiends and Matthew, just to irritate him in the afterlife, had prepared some of his famous Fiend Stew with meat from his pet Brahmin. The tale of Cook-Cook's cruel death was music to Pretty Sarah's ears and now, it was clear she had almost moved on.

Matthew slid his cock deeper into Pretty Sarah's pussy, her moans growing louder.  
>"Yesss! Please, more!"<br>she hissed.  
>Matthew slowly pulled his cock back, then plunged it back in, leaning forward to add force to the penetration. In doing so, his face ended up closer to Sweetie's tight ass as it swayed back and forth.<br>"Y'know Sweetie, your ass looks really tasty in those fishnets."  
>he commented.<br>Sweetie smirked and intentionally waved her ass in Matthew's face, pushing it closer to him,  
>"You wanna give it a lick?"<br>she asked.

Matthew buried his face between her buttocks and slowly started to swirl his tongue around her tiny puckered anus.  
>"Mmmmm, that's good,"<br>Sweetie purred.  
>The tip of his tongue barely slipped inside her anus for a moment then slid back out, his lips covering her the tiny hole and sucking hard.<p>

Sweetie gasped, tilting her head back in ecstacy,  
>"YES! Keep it up, I love this."<br>she wiggled her ass slightly and Pretty Sarah felt Matthew's cock throb harder inside her as it slowly started to pull back then thrust forward again.

Matthew started to suck harder then stopped altogether and slid his middle finger into Sweetie's anus, plunging it in up to the knuckle and wiggling it slightly.  
>The prostitute instantly threw her head back and groaned,<p>

"YES! More! Please!"  
>she cried.<br>Matthew continued wiggling and sliding his finger in and out,  
>Sweetie's moans growing louder and louder.<p>

Turning his attention back to Pretty Sarah, Matthew picked up speed with his thrusts,  
>rapidly penetrating her wet pussy. Pretty's moans grew louder and louder until finally, with a shriek of ecstacy, she collapsed on the bed, going limp as her pussy tightened and she came hard and long.<p>

As Pretty Sarah lay there, panting hard, a slight blush to her cheeks, Matthew slowly pulled his long dick back out of her, the sex organ coated in Pretty Sarah's cum.  
>Leaning back slightly, he pulled his finger out of Sweetie's ass and quickly replaced it with his cock, Sarah's slick cum making the penetration easier.<p>

Sweetie threw her head back and moaned as she felt the familair sensation of recieving anal sex wash over her again. Pretty Sarah, still laying under Sweetie and Matthew, leaned up and buried her face between the prostitute's breasts, planting a small kiss there and licking from nipple to nipple. Her finger slid into Sweetie's wet pussy, pleasuring the woman further.

A final quick thrust into her ass from Matthew pushed her over the edge.  
>The prostitute shrieked as she came, squeezing Pretty Sarah tightly. She leaned backwards, forcing Matthew's cock deeper. Matthew grunted and jerked out of Sweetie's ass, waiting for her to turn around and slide her lips down his shaft.<p>

She sucked hard and Matthew thrust his cock into the back of her throat.  
>Cum splashed across Sweetie's tongue then, as he pulled out, her cheeks and lips.<br>Panting, Sweetie slowly started to wipe the cum from her face with her fingers, licking them clean.  
>She moaned,<br>"You taste so good big boy!"

She gasped as Pretty Sarah's tongue entered her wet pussy, plunging deep inside while a finger forced its way into her anus.  
>Matthew quickly poured a tiny bit of Wasteland Lube into his hand then thoroughly rubbed it on Pretty Sarah's pussy and anus, preparing to penetrate her. Before he could do so however, he needed to get hard once again. So he shoved his cock back into Sweetie's mouth and started thrusting, tossing the wasteland lube into the floor.<p>

Reaching forward, he squeezed Sweetie's breasts tightly, pulling her towards him as he thrust into the back of her throat.  
>The Prostitute hadn't been taken like this in years and she could barely contain her shrieks of pleasure as her two partners continued to pleasure her.<br>Matthew released Sweetie's breasts and slid his cock back out of her mouth, leaning down slightly and thrusting into Pretty Sarah's wet folds.

She moaned loudly, enjoying the sensation she hadn't felt in so long as Matthew's length filled her.  
>"S-So good!"<br>she cried as Matthew continued thrusting into her.  
>"Sweetie, hop off."<br>Matthew instructed. Sweetie pouted slightly as Sarah withdrew her tongue and finger as the prostitute climbed off of her.

Matthew climbed atop Sweetie and continued his thrusts, Sweetie moaning louder as she wrapped her legs around the Courier's waist and slammed her hips upwards, forcing him deeper inside her. Matthew squeezed her right breast tightly and pressed his lips to the left, sucking her nipple hard and sending another shockwave of pleasure through her.

Matthew rolled onto his back and let Sarah ride his length eagerly.  
>Sweetie slid behind the two and forced her finger back into Sweetie's ass, sending a final wave of pleasure through her that pushed her over the edge.<p>

She screamed, her pussy tightening around Matthew's cock as she orgasmed hard and long.  
>After a moment, Matthew slowly pulled out of her.<br>He rolled her onto her stomach and the exausted woman slowly pushed up onto her hands and knees, Sweetie sliding under her into the 69 position and sliding her tongue into her employer's pussy.

Matthew gently pushed his length into Sarah's ass, penetrating her very slowly,  
>"Ooooooooh! Be gentle with me!"<br>she groaned as Matthew slowly started to slide back and forth, Sweeties tongue working in and out of her pussy.

The Courier groaned and slapped Sarah's ass as he rocked into her one last time, cum spurting out into her ass as he slowly withdrew from her.  
>Sighing, he stood up and started to get dressed.<br>"Sorry girls, but I have to get going. You should be able to take care of each other from here though."

"Aw, at least let us give you a show before you leave."  
>Sweetie replied, sliding forward slightly and pressing her lips to Sarah's ass.<br>She sucked hard for a moment, Sarah moaning and burying her face in Sweetie's wet pussy.  
>After a moment, Sweetie pulled back from Sarah's rear, her mouth now full of Matthew's cum.<p>

She moaned and rolled over so she was on top, turning around quickly and kissing Sarah hard, spitting some of Matthew's cum into Pretty Sarah's mouth.  
>Some of the thick liquid dripped down onto Sweetie's breasts, and was quickly licked clean by Pretty Sarah.<br>Matthew smirked at the performance,  
>"Have fun girls,"<br>he shrugged back into his duster and retrieved the vial of lube before leaving.

**Remember kids, check the reviews regularly for updates from me! oh, and REVIEW! I love all the alerts and favorites but nothing lets me know I have actual fans more than a review. Feel free to include suggestions concerning who I should add to the courier's fuck list!**

**oh, and there WILL be a Veronica/Arms Merchant/Matthew threesome.**


	5. The Fiends

Matthew absentmindedly rolled his helmet over and over in his hands as he walked down the street, away from the Casa Madrid. He wasn't sure where to go next. Perhaps the 188 Trading Post? Goodsprings? Both were quite far away.

"Matthew! Matthew!"  
>a frantic female voice shrieked.<br>Everyone knew his name and everyone always needed his help, so the Courier had become used to this. Spinning towards the source of the sound, he spotted a young woman in a tattered and blood stained dress running towards him from an alley.

"What's wrong?"  
>He asked, tilting his head slightly.<br>"Please, you have to help me!"  
>the girl begged,<br>"My sister and I were out picking corn just outside the wall. We were about to head back but a bunch of those Fiends came after us, I barely made it back but they took my sister before I could get help. She's just 16, I don't know what they'll do to her, you have to help me!"  
>tears streamed down her face.<p>

"Calm down, everything's going to be fine. I'll go get your sister okay? You stay here by the Casa Madrid and wait for me. I'll get your sister, I promise."  
>the girl sobbed,<br>"Thank you!"  
>Matthew tugged his Veteran Ranger Helmet on and dashed down the street in the direction of Vault 3.<p>

Matthew pulled his .357 Magnum Revolver, Lucky, from the holster on his hip, pulling the hammer back as crept towards Vault 3's open door.  
>He'd cleaned the place out once before, killing Motor Runner and dozens of other Fiends in the process. The annoying thing about Fiends however was that they never quit. Which was why they needed to be permanently destroyed.<p>

Matthew stepped through the door of the Vault and squeezed off a round, striking a weary looking Fiend square in the chest and sending him to the floor.  
>Turning slightly he fired another two rounds into a Fiend's head. Man instantly slumped to the floor. Finally, the other Fiends realized what was happening and raised their weapons.<p>

The Courier ducked low as a laser blast struck the wall behind him, the metal of the Vault wall sizzling slightly from the heating. There were five Fiends left, three with a Laser Rifle, Caravan Shotgun, and Varmint Rifle, and a two with a Pool Cue and Combat Knife.

Rolling to the side as a round of buckshot peppered the floor, the courier let loose another round, spinning the Shotgun wielding fiend around and knocking him to the floor.  
>Matthew dove behind a large crate before the other Fiends could reacquire him.<p>

He popped open Lucky's cylinder and quickly replaced the rounds he'd fired.  
>"AAAAGGGHHHH!"<br>Matthew glanced to his side and spotted the source of the scream, a large Fiend with a pool cue charging him.

The Fiend swung and Matthew ducked and rolled to the side.  
>As the Fiend straightened up and prepared a second attack, Matthew pounced on him, knocking him to the floor and pulling him into a choke hold.<p>

The Fiend choked and coughed as Matthew's massive arm tightened around his throat, cutting off the air supply to his brain.  
>With a quick twist to the side, Matthew snapped the Fiend's neck and dropped the limp body.<br>During the scuffle, the other Fiends had converged and Matthew was forced behind cover to keep from getting hit.

"Jimmy! Go get some backup!"  
>one of the Fiend's gruff voices shouted.<br>The Varmint Rifle wielding Fiend dashed away, towards the door.  
>Matthew fired off a round and Jimmy howled and fell to the floor, groaning and crawling towards the door.<p>

"Jimmy!"  
>the Fiend in charge screamed.<br>Matthew fired two rounds into the man's back and he crumpled to the floor with a choked gurgle. The Fiend with the knife had apparently been using Pyscho, because he roared like an animal and dove towards The Courier, knocking him to the floor.

He stabbed once and the knife glanced off of Matthew's NCR Ranger Combat Armor.  
>A fist slammed into the man's nose and he paused a fraction of a second, allowing Matthew to flip the man onto his back and climb atop him, wrenching the knife from his hand.<br>With a quick horizontal slash, the man's throat was torn open and blood gushed out onto the floor around him.

The man's thrashing slowed then stopped and Matthew stood up with a grunt, tossing the bloodied knife aside.  
>Brushing himself off and reloading Lucky.<br>The entrance had been cleared of Fiends but he still had the rest of the vault, assuming there were enough Fiends to occupy the entire thing that is.  
>Jimmy groaned and weekly tried to raise his Varmint Rifle as Matthew stepped over him and through the door.<p>

Turning and crouching down to the man's level, Matthew lifted his head up to look at him.  
>"Where's the girl?"<br>he demanded.  
>Jimmy weakly smirked,<br>"Probably dead by now, assuming Leroy's finished with her."  
>Matthew pressed Lucky's barrel into the man's temple and squeezed the trigger...<p>

**No sex yet, but there will be in the next chapter, I promise ;)  
>Remember by the way, if you want to suggest a woman for the fic, just review! Oh, and for updates on the story, check for reviews from me.<strong>


	6. Carmen The Fiend Girl

Matthew's boots thumped dully against the floor of Vault 3, breaking the eerie silence that had befallen the Vault.  
>The silhouette of a Fiend started to scurry through the shadows across the hallway ahead.<br>Matthew squeezed off a round and a brains were pasted across the wall, the Fiend flopping onto the floor in a pool of blood.  
>"Come out with your hands in the air and don't make any sudden movements."<br>he commanded, his voice echoing down the hallway.  
>There was a loud SNAP and a bullet pinged off the wall behind Matthew.<br>"Tisk tisk, that's not very polite is it?"  
>He unhooked a Frag Grenade from his belt, yanked the pin free and tossed it into the diner.<br>KABOOOM!

There was a scream of agony and a weapon clattered to the floor.  
>Matthew entered the diner, stepping over a Fiend who'd been killed by the explosion.<br>"Where are you little fella?"  
>Matthew called sadistically, scanning the dark room for the injured Fiend.<br>There was another scream and Matthew spun towards the corner of the room.  
>A Fiend lay there, clutching his mangled leg in agony.<br>Matthew bent down next to the man and took a quick look at his leg.  
>"Bro, you're gonna die."<br>he mused.  
>"Painfully."<br>the Fiend whimpered.  
>"But I could put you out of your misery for some information. Where's Leroy?"<br>"The Overseer's Office!"  
>he growled through clenched teeth.<br>"Thank you, have a nice day in hell."  
>Matthew replied with a grin. He stood up, fired a round through the squirming Fiend's head, and walked away, reloading Lucky.<p>

"Open the fuckin' door!"  
>Matthew growled, pressing Lucky's barrel into the back of the Fiend's head.<br>"Okay man! Okay! Just don't shoot!"  
>The Fiend helpfully unlocked the door to the Overseer's office and stepped back.<br>"There, now I'm gettin' outta' here."  
>"Ooooh, yeah, see I actually wasn't planning on letting you do that. Awkward huh?"<br>He fired a round through the Fiend's forehead and the man slumped to the floor at Matthew's feet.  
>"Via con dios yah' bastard!"<br>Matthew laughed, stepping through the door.  
>A Fiend lunged from the wall next to the door, a knife going for Matthew's throat.<br>Without even turning his head, the Courier flipping the man over his shoulder and fired two rounds into his chest, ending his struggling.

"One more step and I blow her brains out!"  
>a Fiend snarled from behind the Overseer's desk.<br>A blonde, 16 year old was held in front of him as a human shield, the barrel of a 9mm Pistol pressed into her temple. Another Fiend stood behind him, a Caravan shotgun leveled at Matthew.  
>"Aw c'mon Leroy, you wouldn't wanna hurt your new toy would you?"<br>Matthew asked sarcastically.  
>Leroy glared,<br>"She's expendable."  
>Matthew shrugged,<br>"I suppose, but really, how many other gorgeous, 16 year old virgins are there in Westside?"  
>Leroy paused in surprise, the gun barrel drifting ever so slightly away from his hostage's head as he leaned down to look at her,<br>"Virgin huh?"  
>"Oh, that's right, you haven't had a chance to play with your new toy yet.<br>BANG!  
>Leroy jerked violently and the pistol slipped from his grasp, his hostage ducking out of his choke hold and diving for cover.<br>Matthew grinned at Leroy,

"Adios."  
>Leroy groaned and crumpled to the floor, the Fiend woman behind him clutching her shotgun in terror.<br>Matthew brought Lucky to bear once more, the sights placed squarely over the woman's forehead.  
>"I surrender!"<br>she shrieked, dropping the shotgun and throwing her hands in the air.  
>Matthew holstered Lucky and walked over to the Fiend woman, pushing her to the floor.<br>"Keep your hands behind your head."  
>He commanded. The Fiend woman silently obeyed.<br>"You, what's your name?"  
>he asked of the 16 year old.<br>"Rebecca."  
>she answered quietly.<br>"Your sister sent me to get you."  
>"Claire?"<br>"I don't know, she didn't tell me her name. Now, you wait outside, I'm going to clean up here."  
>he glanced down at the Fiend woman on the floor.<br>Rebecca nodded and slipped out the door.

Crouching down next to the Fiend woman Matthew pulled his helmet off and set it aside.  
>"Tell me,"<br>he began,  
>"Why shouldn't I kill you like I did the rest? You're just another chem addicted, degenerate scumbag. You'll probably never change. Your like a rabid dog, you need to be put down. But for some reason, I feel like giving you a chance to beg for mercy."<br>The Fiend woman bit her lower lip, thinking.  
>"Please? Please don't kill me."<br>Matthew shook his head in disappointment,  
>"You're not very good at this are you?"<br>The Fiend woman scrambled to find a better plea and then came up with,  
>"I'll sleep with you!"<br>Matthew arched an eyebrow in surprise.  
>"I don't need to threaten a woman's life to get her to have sex with me. I have plenty of women who'd love to sleep with me who AREN'T savage dirtbags."<br>The Fiend woman tried to add a seductive tone to her voice,  
>"Yeah, but you know what they say about Fiend girls, we're crazy in bed, it's all the chems. Makes us go wild."<br>Matthew tapped his lower lip, thinking.  
>"Alright then, I'll let you go if you have sex with me."<p>

The Fiend woman slowly pushed up onto her knees, tossing her skull helmet aside.  
>Matthew stood up and unzipped his rodeo jeans.<br>The Fiend woman pulled his cock out and gently started to stroke it, feeling it harden in her hand.  
>"You're fucking huge!"<br>she purred in suprise, dragging her tongue up and down his length, opening her mouth at the tip and slowly taking his entire length inside her mouth, coughing as he started to bob up and down on it.  
>Matthew nodded approvingly,<br>"You seem rather experienced, you don't have any STDs or anything do you?"  
>The Fiend girl pulled her lips off his cock and replied,<br>"No way, I always make sure the dudes and bitches I'm with don't have any of that shit."  
>She slid his length back into her mouth and continued sucking.<br>"Good, because if you give me an STD I'm going to be extremely pissed off. Seriously. Deathclaws will curl into the fetal position and cry for their mothers."

The Fiend girl pulled her lips off his cock again and started to remove the armored bra she wore.  
>"With a cock like that I'm not surprised."<br>she purred, tossing the metal bra aside and squeezing his cock between her breasts.  
>Matthew glanced down at her as she started sliding her breasts up and down his length.<br>"Wow, you've got huge tits."  
>he complimented.<br>The Fiend girl giggled and licked the tip of his cock,  
>"Thank you. Oh by the way, my name's Carmen."<br>"Carmen huh,"  
>Matthew said, bucking his hips up slightly and thrusting between Carmen's breasts.<br>"Not exactly a Fiendish name."  
>Carmen shrugged,<br>"I wasn't born a mindless junkie bitch."  
>she reminded before lowering her lips over his cock again.<br>"Huh, never really thought about that."  
>The Courier replied.<p>

Carmen stood up at last and said,  
>"What do you want to do to me now?"<br>she asked seductively, knowing in the back of her mind that her survival relied on her seduction skills. Without even pausing for thought, Matthew ordered "Bend over."  
>Carmen obediently turned around and bent across the Overseer's desk, wiggling her ass and making sure her captor saw.<br>Matthew roughly tugged the thick leather pants down to Carmen's ankles and paused  
>to admire her tight, bare ass. He gently stroked her pussy, feeling it wetten under his touch.<br>"Ooooh."  
>Carmen moaned.<br>There was a loud clanking noise as the door to the Overseer's office opened and Rebecca stepped inside to see what was taking her rescuer so long to return.  
>She froze in shock for a moment as she examined the scene and finally her eyes wondered to Matthew's throbbing erection and she gasped in surprise...<p>

**What do you think guys? Threesome with the virgin or not?  
>Any suggestions or requests from anyone?<br>Whatever then. Remember, check the reviews for updates from me!**


End file.
